washingtonstatefandomcom-20200213-history
Battle Ground
Battle Ground is a city in Clark County, Washington. The population was 17,571 at the 2010 census. History Battle Ground got its name from a standoff between a group of the Klickitat peoples and a military force from the Vancouver Barracks, which had recently transitioned to a U.S. Army post. In 1855, when this occurred, the Klickitat peoples had been imprisoned at the Vancouver Barracks. The hostile conditions of their detainment inspired some of the Klickitats to decamp. This group of Klickitat peoples headed North, led by Chief Umtuch, or Umtux according to some accounts. When the community at Fort Vancouver realized, they assembled an armed contingent led by Captain William Strong to pursue the Klickitats. After great difficulty, Captain Strong’s party found the Klickitats near the present-day location of downtown Battle Ground. Details of the standoff that occurred vary, however Chief Umtuch and Captain Strong engaged in some sort of negotiations which resulted in the Klickitats agreeing to return to the Barracks. After this decision though, at least one shot was fired because Chief Umtuch was dead. The Klickitats asked Captain Strong to leave them alone so they could properly bury their chief. After some deliberation, Captain Strong agreed as long as the Klickitats still promised to return to the Fort, which they did a couple days later. As a result of this event, settlers at the fort began to refer to that site as “Strong’s Battle Ground” which was later shortened to “Battle Ground”. Battle Ground was first settled by white Europeans in 1886 by Augustus H. Richter, who then platted the town in 1902. Battle Ground was officially incorporated on June 18, 1951. Years after the original battles, Battle Ground School were placed in historic locations. The Battle of Captain Strong and Chief Umtuch Was fought in Tukes Valley. Between 2000 and 2005, Battle Ground ranked fourth in the state for population growth, out of 279 eligible incorporated communities. Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of 7.16 square miles (18.54 km2), all of it land. The elevation is 295 feet above sea level. Battle Ground is located at 45°47′N 122°32′W (45.781, -122.539). Battle Ground is surrounded by many communities on all sides. To the north is Charter Oak, Lewisville, and Heisson. West is Venersborg and Alpine. South is Meadow Glade, Brush Prairie, Hockinson, and Vancouver. To the west is Cherry Grove, Pioneer, Baker, and Ridgefield. Northwest is La Center. Climate Battle Ground's climate is mild during summer when temperatures tend to be in the 60's and 70's and cold during winter when temperatures tend to be in the 40's and 30's. The warmest month of the year is August with an average maximum temperature of 79.10 degrees Fahrenheit, while the coldest month of the year is January with an average minimum temperature of 31.80 degrees Fahrenheit. Temperature variations between night and day tend to be moderate during summer with a difference that can reach 28 degrees Fahrenheit, and fairly limited during winter with an average difference of 16 degrees Fahrenheit. The annual average precipitation at Battle Ground is 53.37 Inches. Winter months tend to be wetter than summer months. The wettest month of the year is December with an average rainfall of 8.02 Inches. Culture Every year in the summer Battle Ground puts on Harvest Days. There are a number of community events including parades, street dances, a carnival and chili cook-off. Battle Ground is an almost yearly winner for the Float Best Exemplifying Community Or Civic Involvement And Pride in the Portland Rose Festival's Grand Floral Parade. In 2006, it received the Sweepstakes Award for Most Outstanding Float In The Parade.Category:Washington State Wiki Category:Cities & Towns Category:Clark County